Power to pulsed loads, such as radar loads, is typically supplied by a power converter that provides current to an energy-storage capacitor coupled in parallel with the load. The power converter is thus rated for average power, while the energy-storage capacitor supplies the peak pulse power to the load. Disadvantageously, the energy-storage capacitor is at the relatively low load voltage (e.g., typically 6 to 9 volts for radar) and is therefore large. Hence, it is desirable to store the pulse energy at relatively high voltage and thereby reduce the size of the energy-storage capacitor, while maintaining a high bandwidth for supplying fast-rising pulsed loads. Furthermore, it is desirable to supply the required peak power from the energy-storage capacitor(s) so that the input power source is not burdened with high peak power pulses and thus only has to supply average power. Still further, it is desirable to reduce electromagnetic interference and switching losses.